Betrayal
by Jenrya282
Summary: Finished! Genis and Lloyd were both captured by a new group of halfelvens and Genis was made as the Lord best warrior. Has Genis really made up his mind and joined the new group? PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! My first ToS story The others will show up soon!
1. Start of Betrayal!

Betrayal

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or some people like to call it as ToS.

Genis's P.O.V

_It seems like me and Lloyd has been running for hours. We were being chased by a group of weird mans. I looked back and saw one of them cast a spell. I quickly turned around and kept on running but we were too slow, the spell had hit us. As I was falling, I could feel the pain, it hurts. Raine, my sister, where are you? Why aren't you here to help me?_

"Master Genis Sage, wake up."

I opened my eyes and rubbed my aching head.

"Uhh........huh? Where am I?" I asked in confusion.

I looked around the room I was in. It was fancy and everything is neat. I looked beside of me to see a small half-elf beside the bed. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants.

"Master Genis, Lord Jean wants to see you now." said the little half-elf.

"Wha?! Who is this Lord Jean and why are you calling me master?" I asked.

"Please come Master Genis, Lord Jean will tell you everything." said the little half-elf.

"Ok, but can you tell me what your name is?" asked Genis.

"I'm Yuma and I'm your servant." said Yuma.

Genis just stared and Yuma. Boy was I confused.

"Ok, I'm going crazy here. I'm his master and he wants me to follow him to this Lord Jean. All I can remember is that Lloyd..........."

The name Lloyd popped up on his mind.

"Lloyd!" thought Genis. "What happened after we were hit by the attack?!"

"Master Genis, it's time to go." said Yuma quietly.

"Yuma, where is Lloyd?!" I shouted.

"Lloyd?" asked Yuma. "Do you mean the boy that was wearing red all over and has two swords?"

"Yes! Where is he?!" I asked.

"I have no clue Master Genis but if you see Lord Jean, she might know where your friend is." replied Yuma.

"Ok, let's go see this Lord Jean of yours." I said and followed Yuma out of the room and walked down the hallway.

I saw many guards walking around the hallways, maids sweeping the floor and clean everything. Then we stopped in front of this big door.

"This is where Lord Jean is. Please enter." said Yuma.

Yuma opened the door for me and sitting on a throne, my guess was Lord Jean.

"Hello Genis Sage, welcome to my palace." said Lord Jean.

"Ok, missy! Where is Lloyd?!" I yelled.

Then I felt something tugging on my arm. I looked down to see Yuma and he whispered to me:

"Master Genis, please don't make Lord Jean upset."

"I'm sorry, but I have to find out where Lloyd is." I replied.

"If you are looking for your friend, then I will show you." said Lord Jean. "But before that, I have to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked with anger.

She waved her arms and a screen appeared in front of me. It showed me a screen of somebody I know. I looked closely and I knew who he was. He was Kratos.

"Why are you showing it to me?" I asked.

"Watch closely." she said.

I watched more of it. It looked like Kratos is destroying building and killing people. This frightened me. I couldn't watch more but my head kept on saying that I should continue and see what is happening. Then the next screen is too painful for me to see. But I couldn't turn around. I can see Kratos holding his sword and slashing people. Those people were my friends, the friends I trust the most, were being killed by Kratos. But the last person he killed was the person who was with me since I was a little baby. She was my sister, my sister Raine. Tears started to fall from my eyes and landed on floor. I turned and yelled at the so called Lord Jean.

"Why are you showing me these images?"

"To show you that angels are killers, they are why the world is in danger." said Lord Jean.

"These aren't true! Kratos won't kill any of us. We are a team, not against each other!" I yelled. Tears started to swell up.

"But Genis, isn't it the angels that made your mother abandon you and your sister?" Lord Jean asked.

"No, it's not! I'm not gonna fell for your trick." I yelled. I tried to reach for my kadama but to my surprise, it's not there.

"Genis, the images are true. Angels are killers!" she said. "Join me and I will revive your sister."

"Not in a million years!" I shouted. "Raine is not dead!"

Then the door opened and to my surprise, some of her soldiers were carrying Raine and the others.

"Raine!" I cried as I ran towards her.

The soldier lowered her and as I ran towards her, something stopped me. A barrier.

"What's that for?!" I yelled at Lord Jean.

"If you want to save your sister, then join me Genis. Together, we will beat the angels and keep the world a save place. And I will also keep my word about reviving your sister and your friends." Lord Jean said.

I had no choice, she was special to me. I dropped my head and said:

"Fine, Lord Jean, I am at your command."

"Excellent Genis. Now, here's your kadama." said Lord Jean.

She lifted my kadama and it flew towards me. When I grabbed it, I felt a dark source of power crawling inside of me. I felt some kind of power within me. I felt strong.

"Now Genis, you may see your little friend." she laughed.

"Yes Lord Jean." I replied. "But where are Lloyd, Colette and Kratos?"

"They are angels so they have to be punished for their wrong doings." she replied. "You may see them if you want."

"Understood." I replied.

I left the room with Yuma and walked towards the dungeon. When I got there, I could hear yelling and slapping. When I walked towards the cell which contains Lloyd, I could see him being slapped by the whip. The guards saw me and walked aside. I entered the cell and saw Lloyd tied up in chains, clothes ripped and blood dripping of his scars. He looked towards me and said:

"Genis........hel.......help me........"

I laughed and this surprised him.

"Help you? Sorry Lloyd, but you betrayed me. You used me. Now this is your punishment for making me and Raine suffer." I yelled and took out my kadama and whacked him with it. I could hear his yelling of pain.

"Untie him and let him eat." I said to the guards.

"Understood master." said the guards.

Two of the guards untied Lloyd while the other guard went to get some food. After the guards untied him, he looked up at me and said weakly:

"No Genis, we didn't betray you, you betrayed us."

"We'll see about that." I laughed.

When the guard came in with the tray of food and put it down on the floor, I left. But before I went up the stairs to my room, I said to the guards:

"Bring the two other angels here and put them with him."

"Understood master." they said and left to get Colette and Kratos.

"Genis, this is your fault. You put all of us in trouble." Lloyd said before I left.

"Lloyd, this is just the beginning." I said and left.

I can hear Colette and Kratos struggling to get free and when they entered the cell, they were asking Lloyd all these questions about how he got beat up.

"Just you wait, I will get my revenge." I whispered.

But in my heart, I am really thinking:

"I'm sorry Lloyd; I didn't really mean to do that. Please forgive me."

Jenrya282: Sorry it's so bloody. I'm just into this game so much that I had to type out a story. Don't worry, it's gonna be a happy ending. Please R&R!!!!!! Oh, and please read Henry's Power if you have the time. I really need to know if I should write a sequel for it. Just please, don't flame on both of the stories!!!! Please??????!!!!!!!


	2. Yuma, the servant of Genis!

Betrayal

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, NOT own ToS! Namco does!

Lloyd's P.O.V

_It feels that Genis has betrayed us. I felt that he was against us. It's no use, he's not apart of us anymore. He has left us, he is our enemy. There's nothing we can do but to destroy him. He was my friend, a friend who I could trust but not now, he's nothing to me. He will never be the same Genis I knew when we were small. He once told me that I was like a big brother to him but that all ends now. Colette and Kratos heard my story, they believed me and said that they will battle Genis until the end._

When Genis told the guard to bring me some food and to bring Colette and Kratos to the cell that I'm in, I thought the guard would never listen to him but they did everything he said.

"But why?" I thought as one of the guards brought me the food and the other two bringing Colette and Kratos.

When Colette and Kratos are in the cell, they started to ask me so many questions.

"Lloyd! What happened to you?!" cried Colette.

"I'm fine. It's just a couple of scars and other bruises." I replied.

"Don't worry Colette, he seems fine. But who told the guards to bring us here?" Kratos asked as he stared at me.

I really don't want to say who he was but I had to. He was betraying us and doing the wrong things.

"You guys won't believe this, but it's Genis." I said while my head in lowered.

Colette and Kratos gasped.

"That's right, shocked that it's one of our team." I thought.

"Lloyd, are you sure?" Colette asked me.

"Yep, you better believe it." I replied.

"I kinda but I still don't believe its Genis." Kratos said.

"Same here." I said. "By the way, how did you two get caught?"

"Well, the rest of us were looking for you and Genis after you two disappeared. Then Kratos was knocked unconscious and when I turned around, I was hit by a spell and was also knocked unconscious." Colette said. "And when I woke up, I was in this cell with Kratos."

"Lloyd, how did you get caught?" asked Kratos.

"Well, I and Genis were trying to save this girl that was being captured. While we were looking for her, a group of weird men came and attacked us. They stared to chase us but when we almost lost them, we were hit by spell and we just lost conscious." I replied.

"Hey, don't your story and our story sound alike?" Colette asked.

I thought about it.

"Yeah, it does. All three of us were hit by a spell!" I said.

"Exactly! We were hit by the same group of men." Kratos said.

"Then that mean.........."

Then I was interrupted by a voice that sounded so familiar. I turned around to see Genis in this weird, light green uniform.

"What do you want?" I asked while staring at him.

"Is this how you treat a friend?" Genis asked.

I stared at him. I could feel the anger in my heart.

"Genis let us out of her!"

I could hear Colette screaming at Genis.

"Why? This is the only way I can save Raine." Genis said.

"Save Raine?" Kratos asked.

"Yep, I joined this group so I can heal Raine." Genis replied. "After you killed her, I felt that I didn't keep the promise I promised to Raine. The promise that I protect her and I didn't so I want revenge on you Kratos."

"Kratos didn't kill Raine. We were looking for you and Lloyd but before we had more time, somebody knocked us unconscious!" yelled Colette.

"It's not true. I saw Kratos killing Raine, Presea, Sheena and Zelos while you were captured." said Genis.

"Kratos did not kill anyone!" I yelled.

"No! You prisoners are lying! Lord Jean and Master Genis would never lie!"

Lloyd, Colette and Kratos all looked at a small half-elven boy beside Genis.

"Yuma, didn't I tell you that when I say you can talk, you can talk?" asked Genis. "And when I said that you couldn't talk, you shouldn't talk."

"Sorry Master Genis." was Yuma's only reply.

"Master?" asked Colette.

"That's right, I was made Lord Jean's top solider so I have a servant." said Genis.

"How can you be so cruel to him?" cried Colette.

"Master Genis is not cruel and he's very nice." said Yuma.

"Nice? You are one crazy kid. Do you think that he is nice after what he has done to us?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, Master Genis is very nice compare to you losers." replied Yuma.

"That's enough Yuma. Time to go, we have village to destroy tonight." said Genis.

"Yes Master Genis." said Yuma.

As Genis was leaving, Yuma turned towards us and whispered:

"At night, when Master Genis is destroying the village, I'm gonna set you three free."

We all gasped at that. I never thought that an enemy like Yuma would help us.

"Yuma, where are you?" asked Genis.

"Coming Master Genis." Yuma replied.

I saw Yuma run up the stairs. I stared at Colette and Kratos who were also surprised.

"Do you think we can trust Yuma?" I whispered.

"I think we can trust him." replied Colette.

"What about you Kratos?" I asked.

"I don't know. When he was talking to us, he sounds so considerate. I think we can trust him." Kratos said.

"Then that means that we all can trust him. For a little guy, he's very nice." I said.

"Ok, then we waits for him to show up at night." I said.

"But what about our weapons?" Colette asked. "We don't have them right now."

"I think that Yuma can help us on that one." said Kratos.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he is really helping us because of something." I said.

"But what?" asked Kratos.

"I don't know but we should wait for him." I said.

Jenrya282: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm writing this story at 2:38 a.m. because I can't sleep. So it is why it's so short. I'll try to write it a bit longer soon. I really want keep writing this but I have way too much homework so I might not update it very often. Ok, I guess that's all. Please review and please no flames! I also want to thank goddess-martel for the very first review of my story! Thank you goddess-martel!!!!!!!!


	3. Rescue Mission!

Betrayal

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS.

Yuma's P.O.V

_I don't know why I'm helping Lloyd and the two angels. It's just that I'm afraid Master Genis would do something horrible to them like executing them. When we were at the dungeon and when I told them that I'm gonna help them escape, I could see that they are shocked. I wanted to tell them why I want to help them but before I could, Master Genis called me. I think I'm gonna tell them when I rescue them. After that, we walked to Master Genis's room._

"Master Genis, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

"If that Lloyd boy and those two angels use to be your friend, then who are your friends now?" I asked.

It took Master Genis a while to answer. I guess he didn't like that question.

"Please forgive me Master Genis." I said while bowing.

"No, it's ok." he replied.

I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You're my friend right now and since we are friends, we have to keep this promise. The promise is that friends never betray each other so we shouldn't betray each other." he said.

Those words have touched my heart. Master Genis thinks of me as his friend. I have been a servant for 3 years and he's the only one who has ever treated me as a friend.

"Thank you Master Genis." I said.

"Just don't forget the promise." he said.

The promise! Never betray each other. But, I promised Lloyd and the other two that I free them tonight! That means that I'm betraying Master Genis! What am I gonna do?

"Are you ok Yuma?" asked Master Genis. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"I'm ok Master Genis. Isn't it time to destroy the village?" I said.

"You're right Yuma. I got to go." he replied.

As I watch Master Genis leave his room, I thought to myself:

"What am I gonna do? I can't betray Master Genis after everything he said to me."

"Oh and Yuma," Master Genis said. "Here's a list of what I want you to do while I'm gone."

He walked towards me and handed me a sheet of paper. I opened it and a key fell out of the note. After that, I bent down and picked up the key. I read the note and one of the jobs shocked me. It said:

"Free Lloyd, try not to get caught and don't tell them I want you to free them."

When I looked up, I could see that he already left. I felt that it's ok to free them since I got permission but how am I going to save them without being caught? Just then, an idea came up. I ran out of Master Genis's room and headed towards the dungeon. When I got there, I looked for a guard and when I found one, I walked towards him and said firmly:

"I have permission from Master Genis saying that you hand me the weapons that belongs to the three angels."

He stared at me and asked:

"What does Master Genis want with the weapons?"

"He said that you give me the weapons so he can dispose them after his mission." I said.

"Give Master Genis the message that we will destroy the weapons for him." he replied.

"He said he wants to destroy them personally." I screamed.

"Just tell him we will do it for him." he yelled back.

"Do you want to disobey Master Genis?" I asked.

He didn't reply but afterwards, he sighed and finally gave up. He walked towards the safe where he keeps the weapon and unlocked it. He grabbed the weapons and handed them to me. I left happily towards the cell that contains Lloyd and the two angels. They saw me and walked towards me.

"Yuma! You came after all!" said Lloyd.

"Yep, and I'm here to free you all." I replied.

I handed the weapons to each of them and got the keys. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the guard I was talking to earlier.

"What in the name of Martel are you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to them and asking them something." I said nervously.

"Yeah right kiddo, time to take you to Lord Jean." he said.

I was waiting for the blow from his attack but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Lloyd's sword through his body. The guard fell and Lloyd removed the sword from the guard. I quickly opened the door and all three of them came out.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Colette.

"I know but how?" asked Kratos.

"I know a way out. Follow me." I said as I pointed at a wall.

"A wall, your escape route is a wall?" Lloyd asked.

All of us sweat dropped.

"No you dolt! There's a loose brick there so when I press it, some of the bricks will move so we can get out and apparently, no guards roam at that area." I yelled.

"Ok, try not to be so loud Yuma or the guards would find us." Lloyd said.

"Fine but we still have to be quiet because Master Genis is close since he's destroying a village right now." I said.

"A village, which village?" Colette asked.

"The village where he was refused when he was traveling with you, I think it's called Heimdall." I replied.

"He was born there, why would he destroy it?" Colette asked.

"I don't know but we have to hurry," Kratos replied.

I walked towards the wall and pushed on one of the bricks and when it replaced itself, other bricks started to move and after it's done moving, there was a big hole, big enough so that we can get out.

"Let's get out of here." Colette said.

"Wait, but when we escape, how are we gonna find the others?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's get out of here first and we can talk about it later." Kratos said.

"Just go then. You three can follow this road and it will lead you out of here. I have to stay because Master Genis will be waiting for me when he's done. Don't try to fight Master Genis or you three will be captured again and don't fly because we have guards on top of this ranch. Just walk." I explained.

"Ok, thanks again Yuma." Colette said.

"Your welcome, but you better move now! Hurry!" I whispered.

As I watch the three angels leave, I thought to myself:

"What if Lord Jean know what we are doing?"

I stepped back into the ranch and the wall fixed itself. I walked towards Master Genis's room. When I got there, I could see Master Genis already there. When I closed the door, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Did you complete your task I assigned you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good." was Master Genis's only reply.

"Master Genis, if you are their enemy, why did you want to save them?" I asked.

Master Genis just signed, shook his head, turned around and smiled at me.

"There's no reason for that. It's just that I want to."

"But-!" I was cut off by a knock on a door.

"Who is it?" Master Genis replied.

"I have come for the boy, Master Genis. Lord Jean wants him." the soldier said.

I gasped. "Why did Lord Jean want me?" I thought. "Did she find out that I rescued Lloyd and the other two?"

"Please tell Lord Jean what is so important that she need Yuma. I need him to do other chorus." said Master Genis.

"I'm sorry Master Genis, Lord Jean didn't tell me what she the boy for but she just needed him." said the soldier while he's still outside the door.

"I will accompany him." said Master Genis.

"As you wish Master Genis." he said.

Both of us stepped out of his room and walked with the solider to Lord Jean's throne room. While walking to our destination, the soldier kept staring down at my every minute. I got worried and thought:

"Wait a minute! How've come I seen this soldier before? Somewhere, but where?"

"We are here Master Genis." said the soldier.

I walked towards the door and opened it for Master Genis. Well, it's still my job as a servant. We walked inside and say Lord Jean sitting on her throne and she looked really unhappy.

"I thought I told you that I only wanted to see the boy?!" Lord Jean yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's my duty that I obey both Lord Jean and Master Genis." the soldier said.

"Very well. Grab the boy!" Lord Jean cried.

I felt two tight hands around my arms and when I turned around, I saw the soldier chuckling while holding onto me.

"Do I look familiar?" he asked while taking off his helmet.

"Now you do. You are the soldier who was stabbed by Lloyd's sword." I said.

"That is correct. You little friend might have gone lucky but won't be." he said as he took out his sword.

I was ready to feel the blow but before it hit me, the sirens in the ranch started to sound so the solider stopped.

"Intruders alert! Intruders alert!" said another soldier that just came in the throne room. "The Chosen and her group of followers have entered the ranch!"

"What?!" cried Lord Jean.

"Lloyd! I wonder what he wants." I thought.

"Get the soldiers on patrol! I don't want anybody in this room!" yelled Lord Jean.

"Maybe it's a bit too late for that."

I turned around to see Lloyd, the two angels and another girl with pink hair.

"Lloyd!" I cried.

"Sonic Thrust!" yelled Lloyd as he ran towards the soldier and stabbed the soldier that was holding me. The soldier died and fell on the ground while I landed on the floor.

"So, you are the Lloyd boy who holds the exsphere that's apart of the project that Kvar is talking about." said Lord Jean. "Interesting."

Afterwards, Master Genis ran towards me and kneel down beside me.

"Yuma! Are you alright?" Master Genis asked.

"I'm fine Master Genis." I replied.

"Yuma!" cried Lloyd and the two angels.

"Lloyd, how will you feel if one of your teammates fought you?" asked Lord Jean.

"Depending on who it is." said Lloyd.

"Genis! Get rid of the intruders!" Lord Jean yelled.

"I'm not your slave anymore Jean." said Master Genis as he got up.

"You dare disobey me?" Lord Jean cried.

"I don't care if Raine is dead or not even though she is special to me. I know that I have to live and take care of myself so that's why I told Yuma to rescue Lloyd, Colette and Kratos." Master Genis said while staring at her.

"Well, too bad. You have no choice now but to help me defeat the intruders." Lord Jean pointed her finger over a Master Genis. A stream of black light struck him and he began to fall again. Master Genis clutched his chest and began to breathe hard.

"Genis!" cried Lloyd.

"Master Genis!" I said in a quivering voice.

Master Genis got up and didn't look at anyone. When he lifted his head, I could see him. He no longer has the caring face he once have but was now replaced by a cruel smile, and the blue eyes that normally showed his level-headedness, now remained like stone, cold and blank. I knew that Lord Jean planted a dark seed inside of him so she can turn her evil and fight against us.

"This might be the end of us."

Jenrya282: Sorry that it took me so to update! I was busy with homework so I couldn't continue. I got a review saying about my grammar. I'm so sorry readers about my grammar, it's just that I'm not good at grammar and I'm still learning so please be patient about my grammar. I would like to thank Fuwa2Kyara, XxZykexX, goddess-martel and Sir Exal for reviewing!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! And please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!


	4. Wings? Elemental Judgement!

Betrayal

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS. Namco does!

Lloyd's P.O.V

_I don't know why I cared about Genis when he was struck by the dark light but inside of me, I knew that he's still my friend. I treated him like a brother while he treated me the same way. I have to help him, but how?_

"Now, who should be my first victim?" said Genis.

"How about the Lloyd kid?" asked Jean as she pointed to me.

"I am at your command Lord Jean." said Genis while bowing.

"Genis, snap out of it." I cried.

"It's no use; you can't save your friend now. He is at my command." Jean said.

I growled at her and clutch my hand into a fist.

"We will save him, just you watch!" cried Colette.

"Let's just see if you can." laughed Jean.

"Infinite Powers, grant me thy strength, Meteor Storm!" yelled Genis.

Tons of meteors fell from the sky and crashed on to us. We were lucky to have dodged all of them but since there were a lot of them, we only got a few scratches.

"Engulf these pathetic souls! Ground dasher!" yelled Genis.

This time, the attack was harder to dodge so all of us got it.

"Damn, how can we dodge his attacks if he kept on using them?" I thought.

When I thought that everything was lost, somebody came and called:

"Genis!"

I turned around to see Raine, Regal, Sheena and Zelos. Genis looked towards at the new group of people and gasped.

"Rai..........Raine?" said Genis.

"Genis, don't you remember me?" asked Raine.

"Raine? Bu......but I thought-"whispered Genis.

"Genis, you can't help her! She's not your master, no one is!" I cried.

"No! Don't listen to them Genis! Destroy them!" yelled Jean.

Genis looked confused while staring at us all.

"Raine......... help me!" cried Genis as he fell to his knees and clutching his head.

Raine ran towards Genis, fell to her knees and hugged him.

"No, how can he break free from my spell?!" asked Jean.

"It's because their love for each other is stronger than your spells. They have each other so your spells are useless." said Presea.

"Then I'll destroy both of them!" yelled Jean. "Dark Sphere!"

Her right hand had a black sphere and she threw it towards Genis and Raine. Before any of us can cast a barrier, Yuma jumped in front of the attack and when the attack hit him, he was knocked back.

"Yuma!" I cried.

"Yu.........Yuma?" whispered Genis.

I ran towards Yuma and placed him in a sitting position.

"Yuma.....are you ok?" I asked him while trying to hold back my tears. Yuma freed us from the prison, helped us get away and even saved Genis and the Professor.

"Llo.....yd, please...des........destroy Lord Jean be.........fore she can get..........Master.....Genis a.....gain." he chocked through the pain.

"Yuma, no!" yelled Genis.

I turned around to see Genis up on his feet and staring at Yuma. Afterwards, Yuma started to glow and soon, he disappeared completely.

"Where.....did....he go?" asked Colette while trying to hold back the tears which is impossible for her so she started to cry.

"Somewhere......a place where he can live in peace." said Presea.

"Ha, since that little half-elf is gone now, time to finish what I started." laughed Jean.

"You won't hurt another of my friend Jean! Now I knew that you were lying to me, it's time to get revenge and avenge Yuma!" yelled Genis.

"Oh yeah, lets see if you can handle 7 opponents at the same time." said Jean.

She snapped her fingers and when nobody know, vines appeared under my and the others feet but I saw that Genis's feet has no vines on them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Genis.

"I did say how you will do against 7 opponents and here's prove that you will be battling 7 opponents." explained Jean.

Suddenly, I felt a shock on me and I started to scream. I closed my eyes to a release the pain but it's no use.

"Stop it! Don't hurt any of my friends!" I could hear Genis begging to Jean that she stop.

"Haha, I'm not hurting them, I'm doing something I should have done when they first came here." Jean said.

All of a sudden, I could feel some kind of dark energy crawling inside of me, I knew that Jean was trying to control us but then, I felt my wings come out and I couldn't feel any pain anymore. I also couldn't feel the dark energy crawling inside of me. I shook my head and turned around to see Colette's, Kratos's and Zelos's wings out too. But when I saw that Raine and the others are still caught, I knew that they can't break free.

"What?! The angels survived the power of me?!" yelled Jean.

I looked at her to see Genis trying to break free from Jean's grip.

"Genis!" I cried. "Hang on buddy, I'm coming!"

"Llo........Lloyd......save....Rai....ne." Genis said while trying to break free.

"But I can't just leave you to die!" I cried.

"I......deser....ve....it." choked Genis.

"No you don't! You were just tricked! Come on, you know what's right!" yelled Colette.

"No.......forget.......abou....t me.....just save.....Raine." Genis said.

"Ha, it's too late now." laughed Jean.

"What do you mean by that?" Kratos asked.

"Look behind you." she said.

I turned around to see Raine, Presea, Sheena and Regal standing up.

"Attack them!" yelled Jean.

The others ran and attacked us. Presea attacked me, Sheena attacked Zelos, Raine attacked Colette and Regal attacked Kratos.

"What are they doing?!" I yelled.

"They are under my control now so they won't listen to anything you say." said Jean.

"Jean........you will leave......my friends and my sister alone!" yelled Genis.

Suddenly, light blue wings came out of Genis's green uniform and ripped it. Underneath the green uniform, was Genis's blue and white shirt and pant. All of us stopped fighting and the light from the wings surrounded the others that are not angels. They all blinked their eyes and saw that they are on top of us. They went off us and stared at the newly transformed Genis.

"Genis has wings?" I gasped in amazement.

"It's the gift from the angels but which angel?" asked Sheena.

"My guess is Yuma." said Raine.

"Yuma? But he's a half-elf." said Colette.

"Not necessarily, he's actually an angel that looks like a half-elf." explained Kratos.

"But angels can't be half-elves." said Sheena.

"This is confusing." I said as I banged my head with my fist.

"Yes it is but-"

Kratos was cut off to hear Genis say something.

"Jean, you have hurt the people around you and you also want to wipe out the angels. Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Wha?! When did Genis have two voices?" I asked.

"My guess is that Genis is controlled by Yuma but Genis is also thinking the same thing as Yuma." explained Presea.

"Now I'm really confused." I said.

"So Jean, what your answer?" asked Genis.

"Of course I know what I am doing. I want to rule both worlds!" yelled Jean. "And to do that, I have to control the world's strongest magic users!"

"That plan won't work when I'm here. I call upon the power of the elements, grant me thy strength to destroy evil." chanted Genis.

"Wait, I know that spell!" gasped Raine.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"Years ago, a powerful sorcerer used that spell and he had to pay a price for using it." said Kratos.

"What happened to the sorcerer?" asked Colette.

"The sorcerer used the spell and used up all of his mana so he died from using that spell." said Raine.

"And right after that, Mithos locked up the spell and it was not to be used by magic users but I wonder how Genis got his hands on that spell?" said Presea.

"We have to stop of him before it's too late!" cried Colette.

"I wonder if his little body can use that much mana?" said Zelos.

"Use the mana from my body and from the worlds. Create energy to subdue the evil." said Genis as he continued his chant.

"Genis, stop it!" I yelled.

"He can't hear you now, it might be too late." said Zelos.

"No, Genis stop!" I continued to yell.

"Form an energy ball to destroy evil!" said Genis as he finishes his chant.

A giant circle with funny little words surrounded Genis.

"No, stop Genis. You don't know what you are doing!" yelled Jean.

"I know what I am doing, I'm here to stop you!" cried Genis. "Elemental Judgement!"

"Stop Genis, You know this attack will kill both you and me." said Jean.

"I don't really care, at least it will kill you!" yelled Genis.

Genis flew towards Jean with all the elements surrounding him.

"This is the end for you Jean." said Genis.

He rammed into Jean and an explosion happened between them.

"Genis!"

Jenrya282: sigh finally! The next chappie is up! I think that of all of my stories, this one is my biggest achievement. Well, I hope you readers enjoy it and please R&R!!!!! And please, I'm begging you, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The End?

Betrayal

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters.

Colette's P.O.V

After Genis's transformation, I was sure that we could beat her but I never thought that Genis would try to sacrifice himself to destroy her. I was thinking on what to do to save him without him sacrificing himself but it was too late, he cast the spell and flew towards Jean. I could hear Lloyd and the others yelling his name, I too want to yell out his name to stop him, but it was still too late, he crashed into Jean and an explosion appeared between them.

After the explosion, I could see that Jean had disappeared and lying on the floor was Genis.

"Genis!" I cried as I ran towards him.

Raine and the others were also running towards the fallen Genis. Raine was the first one there and she lifted up the hollow body. When I got there, I placed my hand on his head and search for life in his body.

"Colette……is there any sign of life in his body?" asked Lloyd.

"No, I don't" I whispered loud enough so they can hear.

"No, Genis! Don't die!" Raine yelled.

I thought that all was lost, and then I felt something inside of him.

"Wait, I can feel something." I said.

"What, his little body can stand that spell?" asked Zelos.

Again, I could hear Sheena nudging Zelos hard on his arm.

"Colette, is Genis alive?" Lloyd asked me.

"Yeah, I can feel mana in his body." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Presea asked me.

"Yeah, it's increasing by every second." I cried.

"Thank goodness." replied Raine.

"Let's get out of here first, I don't like this place." I said.

"Ok, afterwards we can set up camp." Kratos said.

Lloyd lifted Genis and placed him on his back. We all walked out the base and set up camp near the Ossa Trail. When it's about nighttime, we went to sleep but Raine and me couldn't sleep because we were worried about Genis.

"Professor Sage, did you know something about Genis's transformation?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't know that he could do that." Raine replied.

"I wonder how Genis got that power." Raine whispered.

Her whisper was kinda loud so I heard a little bit of it.

"What power?" I asked Raine.

"Huh? Did I say power, I mean….uh………..something else. I guess I said the wrong thing." chuckled Professor Raine.

"Uh……ok." I replied.

Suddenly, we both heard a noise near Genis. When we look in front of us, we could see Genis getting up.

"Genis!" we cried.

Our cry was loud enough and it woke the others.

"Huh? Is there an enemy attack?" Lloyd asked.

"No you dork, look! Genis is up!" yelled Sheena.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes and stared at Genis.

"Genis? Genis! You're awake!" cried Lloyd as he got up and ran towards Genis and hugged him.

"Ok Lloyd, I'm up." said Genis but quickly laughed.

"What's so funny Genis?" asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd would you mind please put on some pants?" asked Presea.

We could see that Lloyd has only his boxers on and we all laughed.

"Ooops……" he replied as he blushed and ran towards his tent and came out wearing pants.

"Sorry, I guess that I was too excited to notice that I haven't put on my pants." he said.

"Guys, what happened back there?" asked Genis as he got up even we told him not to but he didn't listen.

When Genis got up, we could see that he is about to fall but Lloyd ran towards him and caught him before he hit the floor.

"You better sit down Genis. Your body is still too weak from the spell you used." said Regal.

"Ok, so please explain to me what happened?" asked Genis.

Raine carefully explained what happened at the base and Genis understood everything.

"So let me get this straight, Yuma was is a angel that's like a half-elf and he made a link with me and controlled me and destroyed Jean?" asked Genis.

"Yep, that's most of them." Raine said.

"So, when Genis is up and ready, what should we do now since Jean is gone?" asked Presea.

"Since Jean is gone now, I think that we don't need to worry about an adventure happening and I think that we should go back home and rest after this event." said Zelos.

"And when I get back, I could go on dates with many girls." thought Zelos.

I saw Sheena staring at the chuckling Zelos.

"I wonder what's up with Zelos?" I thought.

"I agree, some of us do what to return to our homes after this event." said Presea.

"Ok, so it's decided. We hop on our Rheahards and head home!" yelled Lloyd as he raised his fist.

There were cheers and agreement in the group. So they all hopped on their Rheahards and departed.

Iselia

When Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Genis and Raine landed in Iselia, they weren't very welcomed by the people in Iselia since the last event happened. They saw the mayor walking out but to their surprised, an elf-like guard came out with the mayor and he was holding a staff.

"Let the mayor go!" yelled Lloyd.

"Silence! We do the talking here. We need the half-elf Genis Sage to come forth or the mayor gets it!" yelled the guard.

"Why do you need him?" asked Kratos as he stepped out of the group and got ready to take out his sword.

"This boy is dangerous, he's a threat to both world." said the guard.

"Genis is not a threat and why would you say something like that to him?" I asked.

"Because I am a threat my dear Chosen one."

We all turned around to see Genis with his kadama in his hand.

"Wha? What are you talking about Genis?" I asked.

"I am a threat because after the poor little Genis used that spell, he has opened a gate for me to control his body. His body is nothing but an empty shell after the spell so that I can control him and his soul is trapped in a dark, place where it seeks fresh soul like his." said the controlled Genis.

"Just get out of his body!" Lloyd yelled.

"No can do, the only way to get me out of his body is by hurting him and maybe even destroying him." said the controlled Genis.

This, of course, shocked all of us.

"We can't do that to Genis." cried Raine. I could see that her body was shaking with fear of Genis getting hurt and anger about the spirit that controlled Genis.

"Aww is Raine upset because I used her little brother's body for a host?" laughed the spirit inside of Genis.

"Get out of my brothers body you fiend!" yelled Raine.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. What are you gonna do, attack me?" asked the spirit.

That question was answered when the Iselia town's people ran towards the spirit with sticks and pans. And the elf guard called more guards to come. They all ran towards Genis and fell on top of him and then we saw a flash. We saw a spirit floating above the bodies and up into the sky and disappeared. The town's people went off Genis and we could see a body, just lying on the floor.

"Genis!" we all cried and ran towards him.

Just when we were close to him, his body got up by itself and just stands that the spot. We could see that his eyes where blank with no expression.

"Genis?" asked Raine. "Are you alright?"

Genis didn't reply at all and just nodded.

"Shall we go?" Lloyd asked Genis.

But this time, Genis didn't reply him.

"Genis, Lloyd asked if we should go. What do you say?" asked Raine.

This time, Genis looked towards Raine and nodded.

"Does this event look familiar to you guys?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, It seems that Genis won't listen to anybody but Raine, just like when Colette lost her soul, she only listened to Lloyd." explained Kratos. "And when the transformation happened, Genis lost the will to speak, feel any pain, not able to sleep and lost the will to eat anything."

"So he's like a half elf and also a half angel?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, so it's seems." answered Kratos.

"So I guess that we have a new mission." I said.

"Yep, to save Genis's soul!"

Jenrya282: I am soo sorry that I didn't update it quickly enough. I was just so busy this couple of weeks. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Please no flames!!!!


End file.
